


Malta

by kaige68



Category: Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Established Relationship, M/M, vacation planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 10:37:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1937706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benji's not thrilled at the vacation planning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Malta

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)**1_million_words** Weekend Challenge: Places prompt _Malta_.

**BDunN: Malta?**

**BDunN: Malta? Seriously?**

**BDunN: Is he out of his mind? Malta?**

**BDunN: : MALTA!?!**

“Why does Benji keep texting me about Malta?” Ethan asked as he moved into one of the surveillance rooms at IMF headquarters.

Brandt shook his head and slowed the footage he was watching.

“Is this the satellite from last week? Sao Miguel?” Ethan took a seat and tried to zoom in.

Brandt pushed back in his chair, letting their team leader have his way. “The good thing is that it doesn’t look like as much of a clusterfuck from space.”

“You couldn’t have known.”

“I should have had more of a clue.” He sighed and watched as the explosion took out a building and Benji’s theoretically safe hiding spot.

Both men sat silently, rewinding to try and see where they had been sabotaged.

“Malta?” Ethan prompted.

“He’s with the _Lads from uni_ ,” Brandt made air quotes, knowing how juvenile it made him look. “He hates them but goes anyway, and he wanted to go someplace alone after. He said _I don’t care where, just throw a dart at a map._ ”

Ethan nodded. “Malta.”

“Malta.” Brandt’s hands went wide as if that explained everything.

“I don’t see you as just throwing a dart for a vacation.” The video was paused again trying to get a better look at a shadow near a back entrance.

“I asked him four different times! He was emphatic. Anywhere, as long as it was just the two of us. He didn’t want to hear about it. Just wanted to know what to pack and leave everything else to me.” Brandt sighed again. “He hung up on me when I tried to confirm. So I booked the whole thing. And now he’s angry that it’s Malta. I can’t win.” The shadow was a shadow, they kept watching the rewind. “Why can’t I win?”

“You won,” Ethan encouraged. “You’ve got Benji. Okay, so he’s high maintenance. Who doesn’t have their moments?”

“I don’t. I don’t get to be high maintenance. I-“ He was cut off by one raised eyebrow.

**BDunN: Does he not understand how fair skinned I am?**

**EHunt: He’s seen you naked right?**

**BDunN: Not the point!**

**BDunN: The point is that Malta is a sun-drenched tourist holiday destination.**

“Sounds like a good place to be naked to me.” Ethan smiled at his phone and showed the texts to William. “Where did the first dart land? I don’t think for a minute that you left it to chance.”

**EHunt: The first dart was Azores. The second was Panjab.**

**BDunN: Malta has all that great food, and diving, and history, and gorgeous Mediterranean views. I think it sounds lovely. I don’t know what all the fuss was about.**


End file.
